1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV complex machine, and more particularly, to a method for recording service data depending on service types and a digital TV complex machine using the same, in which a DVD recording/playing module and a digital TV module are combined together, and signals (e.g., OSD) that a user does not want to record is excluded and only necessary video/audio signals are recorded into a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared with existing analog TVs, digital TVs provide much higher picture quality through the digital process of audio and video signals. With the introduction of various digital devices using an MPEG data processing technology, a complex machine with combined digital device and digital TV is available. In recent years, digital TV-DVD complex machines have been popularized.
High quality data of the digital TV can be stored in a storage medium through a digital video disc rewriter (DVD-RW). Hereinafter, a method for recording signals in a storage medium through a DVD-RW in a related art digital TV-DVD complex machine will be described.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art digital TV complex machine, and FIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating a method for recording service data in the related art digital TV complex machine.
The conventional digital TV-DVD complex machine includes a digital TV module 110, a DVD recording/playing module 120, and a central control unit 130. The digital TV module 110 performs a function control and input/output signal processing of a digital TV. The DVD recording/playing module 120 performs a function control and input/output signal processing of a DVD. The central control unit 130 controls operation modes of the digital TV module 110 and the DVD recording/playing module 120 according to user's input.
A method for recording digital TV service data in a storage medium in the conventional digital TV-DVD complex machine will be described below.
First, the central control unit 130 outputs a command of recording digital TV service data in a DVD to the DVD recording/playing module 120 (S210), and thus the DVD recording/playing module 120 switches into a recording mode. In addition, the central control unit 130 outputs entire service data, including additional data such as On Screen Display (OSD), to the DVD recording/playing module 120.
The DVD recording/playing module 120, whose mode is switched into the recording mode, recognizes the incoming entire service data as an external input, converts them into MPEG data, and then records the MPEG data into the storage medium (S230).
The signals outputted to the digital TV include not only broadcasting contents or audio/video data representing the provided information itself, but also OSD data allowing the guidance or selection of the broadcasting or information contents.
The OSD function will be described in more detailed. The OSD is a control panel displayed on a computer monitor or TV screen, and allows the user to select an option (which is visibly displayed in a shape of a selection menu) or to control display components, such as brightness, contrast, horizontal/vertical position adjustment. The OSD is activated on a screen by a button of a TV set itself or a remote controller.
With the developments of the digital TV and graphic technique, the OSD becomes diverse, complicated, and interactive. Also, the OSD can display or search program information and set a specific channel to a parental control state. The parental control is a software tool that can allow a parent to limit a child's access to adult program or high cost program. Specifically, an electronic program guide (EPG) is a guidance data acting as an auxiliary role to make it easy for the user to access the broadcasting programs, such as synopsis or order of current or future (e.g., next 1 week) broadcasting programs, change of an expected broadcasting order.
Hereinafter, “OSD” or “OSD data” will be used to refer to all additional data, including graphic data or EPG, which can be used auxiliarily and recorded in the storage medium in the recording mode, except for the audio/video data containing the broadcasting contents or information contents themselves.
Accordingly, the signals outputted from the digital TV module 110 to the DVD recording/playing module 120 include OSD data as well as video/audio signals that the user wants to record.
In the case of a teletext of Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T), data service is enabled by a specific key and is displayed on a screen in an OSD form or together with audio/video. In the case of European terrestrial wave, dedicated radio and audio services as well as audio/video broadcasting and data broadcasting are also provided.
The dedicated audio service includes not only audio service data but also additional data (i.e., OSD data) for processing a desktop into digital teletext. When the corresponding service data are stored in an existing method, the added OSD data are also recorded in the storage medium without filtering.
According to the methods described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, in order to record various types of services in the storage medium, the OSD data that the user does not want are also stored, causing an inefficient result such as a waste of resources of the storage medium. In addition, it is greatly inconvenient for the user to have to execute an additional data processing so as to obtain a desired type of data.